Naruhina Afraid
by EyeLiner-junkie
Summary: This is my frist story. It's about the fan paring Naruto and Hinata, Naruhina! I hope you like it! ENJOY! Edit: It is very corny though and looking back at it 2 years later, whoa....
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story and it is a bit cheesy, but I'm working hard on it, so enjoy!

Naruhina afraid-

Hinata stands waiting for Naruto by the entrance of Konoha thinking, "Naruto-kun is coming, Naruto-kun is coming!" It had been 1 year since Hinata had seen Naruto and she couldn't wait! Today was Hinata's 13th birthday, so she felt lucky. Hinata saw Naruto walking clumsily toward the entrance, after 5 hours of waiting. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled without thinking. Naruto droopily looked up to see Hinata nervously looking at him. "Oh, hey Hinata" Naruto said in a tired, lifeless voice. "H-hi, Naruto-kun." Hinata said shyly. Naruto realized that only Hinata was waiting for him to return to Konoha. "Uhh…Hinata where is everyone?" Naruto said with a disappointed voice. "Th-they couldn't make it… is that okay?" Hinata said looking worried. Naruto didn't answer; he just stood there staring at Hinata.

"Uhh…shouldn't **we** go walk around Konoha, a lot has changed." Hinata said quietly. "_We_" Naruto said nervously, starting to blush. "N-not like _that_." Hinata said nervously, also blushing. "Okay! Sure, but it's not a **_real_** date right?" Naruto said with high hopes it was a real date. Hinata not knowing what to say stood there nervously pushing her two pointer fingers together. "Hinata?" Naruto said nervously. Hinata still pushing her fingers together said "I-I don't know…" This sounded like a stupid answer but Naruto nodded his head and said "Okay, well uhh…let's go!" Naruto with out thinking grabbed Hinata's hands and started to run around Konoha. Naruto looked over at the new fancy restaurant, "What's _that_?" Naruto said stopping to stare at the light blue building. "That's the new restaurant, Blue Heaven" Hinata said looking down at their hands. Naruto still staring at the beautiful blue building said "wow, that's so COOL!" Hinata just smiled sweetly at Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto said in excited voice. "Y-yes, Naruto-kun?" Hinata said nervously. "Where is the Ramen Cart?" Naruto asked curiously. "That was replaced by the Blue Heaven…" Hinata said in a sad voice. "N-No, no, no, NO!!!" Naruto screamed pulling Hinata close to him then hugging her. "N-Naruto-kun, I'm sorry that the Ramen Cart is gone…" Hinata said blushing while Naruto hugged her tight. "So you and Hinata are together, I see." A voice said. Naruto and Hinata looked to see Sakura standing on a tree in front of the Blue Heaven. "SAKURA!" Naruto said joyfully. Hinata stared at Naruto's face to see a joyful look in his eyes. "So am I right?" Sakura asked curiously. "No way! I would **never** go out with _her_!" Naruto yelled thoughtlessly. Hinata was hurt by those cruel words; she began to cry, for now she thought Naruto would never return her endless feelings for him. "Hinata?" Naruto said in a worried voice. Hinata didn't answer; instead she started to run away. Naruto realizing what he just said, knowing he had hurt her, he screamed "WAIT! Hinata I didn't mean it, it came out all wrong!" "NO! You don't mean that! You **love **Sakura, not _me_!" Hinata said running away and crying. "WAIT! HINATA!" Naruto screamed as he chased after Hinata. Sakura looked at Naruto running after Hinata and Smiled.

Gasping and panting, Hinata kept running, until she tripped and fell on the ground gasping for air. Naruto soon caught up to Hinata, he dropped on to the ground and grabbed on to Hinata's shoulders. "P-Please l-leave me alone…" Hinata said tears running down her face, as she gasped for air. "N-no because…" Naruto said looking Hinata striate in the eye. "W-why?" Hinata said nervously. "Because I……" Naruto said with a serious voice. Hinata looked into Naruto's serious, blue eyes, and saw sadness and sorrow. "N-Naruto-kun…?" Hinata said with a scared face. Then a moment of silence; Hinata looking into Naruto's, seeing sorrow and sadness; Naruto looking into Hinata's eyes, seeing fear and the pain of his words. "Hinata…I…I love you…" Naruto said breaking the bitter and sorrow silence.


	3. Chapter 3 Final Page

"Y-you do?" Hinata said face bright red. "I do." Naruto said firmly. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata said starting to cry tears of joy. "Hinata-chan? What's wrong, do you **not** feel that way about me?!" Naruto said beginning to lose hope of them **ever** being together. "N-no, I'm crying because I **do **love you!" Hinata said balling out tears of joy. "Whoa…" Naruto said face bright red. After 2 minutes of staring at each other, Hinata finally stopped crying. "S-so this means we are together…?" Hinata asked curiously. "Hmm…ya, it does!" Naruto said happily. "R-really, wow!" Hinata said and smiled a sweet, cute little smile. "Ah!" Naruto said blushing "Hinata-chan, you have such a **cute** smile!" "O-oh my…t-thank you!" Hinata said pushing her fingers together and looking down while blushing. Then silence, Hinata staring at Naruto, Naruto staring at Hinata for 5 minutes. "Oh, the heck with it!" Naruto said then kissed Hinata. With this sudden move Naruto had made, Hinata was completely stunned, as Naruto kissed her.

After 10 minutes Naruto finally stopped kissing Hinata. "Oh my gosh! I kissed Naruto-kun!" Hinata said turning away from Naruto to try to keep her cool. "Hinata-chan, are you okay?" Naruto said confused. Hinata didn't answer instead she looked at him for a brief moment, blushed then turned away again. "Was I rushing?" Naruto asked worried. "N-no it just that…" Hinata said blushing and then turning to face him. "Just that what, Hinata-chan?" Naruto said curiously. "It's just that…I can't believe that _I _kissed _you_." Hinata said shyly. "Hmm…well you did!" Naruto said proudly. Hinata smiled as Naruto started dragging about this ninja missions. This moment of her life will never be forgotten…ever.   
** The end **


End file.
